Lost Identity
by Yami no Kaiba
Summary: Dead Story. Vejita has always been reminded of who he is since he could remember. But what if a certain recuring dream slash memory tells him he's not who he thinks he is?
1. Lost Identity

Alrighty, I know I should be concentrating on The Switch, but this idea has been in my head for a couple of days now and I just had to get it down. Warning: I was half asleep when I typed most of this, so it'll probably be a little hard to follow.  
  
Lost Identity  
By: Emerald Star  
  
I've been having these dreams now, periodicly every now and then. Not really dreams, exactly. After all, you can't call the same dream dreams, can you? It started during the night Vejita-sei was destroyed, and since then I've had it once every year. But for the past five years, the increments of time between each retelling has been decreasing at a very drastic rate.  
  
Normally, I wouldn't even put it with a grain of salt. But today, a new development has come of this. This dream only comes to me at night.  
  
Today it struck me while training.  
  
And it's because of it that I'm sitting here now, on a rocky cliff staring at the sky, alone, though I've always been alone. Funny, how when you feel the very foundation of your life is slipping away and things that never would have bothered you before come back and bite you in the ass.  
  
Ironic.  
  
In case you haven't guessed by now who I am, I'll tell you. My name is Vejita, the Saiya-jin no Ouji.  
  
At least, that's who I think I am. Hope I am.  
  
This dream of mine scares me. Terrifies me. For it taunts and mocks me, giving me the same confusing images over and over, but never clearly.  
  
And it all sugests that I am not who I think I am. That I am not the Saiya-jin no Ouji, or even an elite Saiya-jin for that matter.  
  
Ever woken up one morning to find that some one else stole your life? Your identity? That's what I felt like this afternoon, when it did come.  
  
And this time it was clear. Crystal clear.  
  
And no one out there can help. How can you help a person that has lived a lie their whole life?  
  
I can no longer deny it. My mind itself has told me. I am not Vejita, the Saiya-jin no Ouji.  
  
My name is Kakarrot. And this is my story, how it all began that day oh so long ago when my father Bardock took me to see the King with him...  
  
*---*---*---*---*  
  
So, was that interesting? Do you think I should write more? Review and tell me!  



	2. Kakarrot

Lost Identity  
Chapter 2 - Kakarrot  
By: Emerald Star  
  
I smiled as I looked into the mirror, my tail lashing behind me. My long spikey midnight black hair fell down to the middle of my shoulders, never having submitted once to a brush.  
  
I could truly say I was happy at the moment. Nii-chan was outside the door, cursing his head off from my slowness. Of course, the real reason he was mad wasn't because I was slow. He was actually embarresed that his little brother, only at age five, was already more powerful then him at age sixteen.  
  
Rad-san and I are really only half-brothers. Same Otou-san, different Okaa-san's.  
  
Nii-chan's Okaa-san was kind of pretty, with long black straight hair, pretty rare in Saiya-jin's. Rad-san got his spikey hair from Otou-san and the length from his Okaa-san. Same thing for me, except that my Okaa-san had shoulder length spikey hair, at least, that's what Otou-san tells me.  
  
Both Nii-chan's and my Okaa-san died on assignment when I was one.  
  
I giggled as Rad-san said something really nasty about what he would do to me if I didn't come out right now. Figuring I had annoyed Nii-chan enough, I skipped over to the door and smiled brightly at the fuuming Rad-san as I opened it.  
  
"Gaki," Raditsu spat as he picked me up by the colar of my training suit. "Do you realize how late you've made me?!"  
  
Another giggle escapes me as I kick out at him, making him grunt in pain and drop me. There were a lot of ups to being stronger than your older brother, and one of them is that they can't pick on you. They can, however, curse you to hell, and that was exactly what Rad-san was doing right now.  
  
I giggled again. It was my favorite game, seeing how long I could make Nii-chan curse at me. I zipped down the hall as he went into the bathroom. Next stop, Rad-san's room.  
  
*---*---*---*---*  
  
I glanced up from the scouter I was putting back together when Otousan entered the common room. It was Rad-san's scouter that I was messing with. I couldn't wait to see his face when he would try to use it. Right now he was still in the bathroom, slowpoke that he is.  
  
I went back to my work, my tail swishing restlessly against the floor behind me. I stuck out my tongoue as I concentrated. This was the tricky part. Java-chan had shown me how to do it, but it was a very delicate process. Just a little off and it would explode on his ear the minute he turned it on instead of what I wanted to happen. Right...there! I pulled the tweasers back and quickly reassembled the scouter.  
  
Getting up, I couldn't help it as a chuckle escaped from me. Running back to his room, I dropped the scouter on his nightstand where it had been before just as the running water turned off.  
  
I scrambled out of Rad-san's room double time as he opened the door to the bathroom and stepped out. I bounded over to him and jumped at him, expecting him to catch me or for me to pin him to the ground.  
  
Luckily for him, he caught me. I laughed as I hugged him around the neck. "Nii-chan?? Can you tell me what my power level is today??"  
  
He grumbled and humphed an affirmative as he threw me off of him. I followed him into his room as he picked up his scouter, fitting it to his ear and flicking it on. I watched, laughing inside as I saw his face go from annoyed to shocked in 60 seconds flat. And the numbers on the read out kept climbing, and climbing. I watched as my supposed power level went from one to eight figures long.  
  
I laughed as Raditsu's eyes rolled up into his head and he passed out.  
  
Walking over to him and leaned down and picked up the scouter. Turning it off, I quickly disassembled it, pulled out my tweasers and placed the chip I had moved back to its original space. Reassembling the scouter I put it back on his ear and put my intrument away.  
  
Smirking slightly, I stood up and kicked Rad-san in the ribs. That brought him back as one of his ribs almost broke.  
  
He sat straight up, his eyes as wide as dinner plates as he looked at me. He quickly switched his scouter back on as he annalysed my power level. Four figures only. He sighed as he turned the thing off. "Man, I had the weirdest dream..."  
  
I just smiled as my tail twitched back and forth.  
  
*---*---*---*---*  
  
Emerald Star: Okay, I know this has almost nothing to do with what I was talking about, but I just couldn't help but show you people what Kakarrot had been like before the umm... change. Oh, and Java-chan is a Saiya-jin friend of Kakarrot's just incase you wanted to know. Totally made up.  
  
Well, even after that scarry stuff that has been happening in my dimension, I'm still alive. Chapter 9 of The Switch is in progress, but it won't be done for awhile 'cause of all of my homework.  
  
Till later!  



End file.
